Hentai Kareshi no Sodatekatta: How to Raise a Pervy Boyfriend
by KurobaraIto
Summary: She always loved challenges. And this one was no exception.
1. Chapter 1

Hyoudou Issei was sitting on the opposite of the scariest girl in Kuoh Academy, the Student Council President herself. Currently, he was sweating bullets because the beauty in front of her was looking at him sharply. there was no malice, no scorn, just a sharp look as if she was taking the sight of every curve on his face.

"Hyoudou-san," her stern voice broke the silence that enveloped the room, almost making Issei jumped in fright. Almost. "Do you know why you are here right now?"

Issei shook his head. He didn't understand but somehow that gesture made Shitori Souna of the Student Council raised her eyebrow. Well, maybe he did understand.

"Fine... It was because you personally caught me in the act of peeping at the girls. But I really don't understand why am I here instead of being beaten up as usual. Hell, Motohama and Matsuda who started it this time even got away," he asked Souna as he rubbed his head.

"That is simply a matter of luck. You had the luck to be caught by me. I believe it is just a matter of time before the other two is caught by Tsubaki and Yura."

"I wouldn't call it my luck," Issei muttered to himself.

"Listen, Hyoudou-san," Souna started. "What do you see yourself as, in the future?"

That question actually caught Issei off guard. He didn't expect that Souna would ask that to him. That was why he replied instantly because for this there was no need to think.

"I don't know."

"For argument's sake, just try to imagine, Hyoudou-san."

"Yes, yes," Issei answered her. Was that even a request? She worded it like it was an order. And so he began to imagine. What did he see himself as in the future? He didn't know. That was what he answered to her just now.

He didn't know because he was still enjoying his youth together with his friends. The big picture of his future hadn't even entered his mind.

"Can I assume that you see nothing even in your imagination?"

Geh, somehow that question pierced him right in the heart. How did she guess that correctly?

"Because you wore your heart on your sleeve. It's easy to read your face," Souna let out a small unnoticeable smile. "Hyoudou-san. You may be still in your teenager, but even so, there is never an early start to think about your future. I very much would like it if you put serious thought into it."

Issei just nodded, not really understanding what the girl in front of him wished him to do. It was not like thinking about his future could come as easily as thinking about boobs. So he just nodded and hoped that Souna would let him go.

"Sigh," the bespectacled beauty let out a surrendering sigh. "You do not get what I'm talking about, do you, Hyoudou-san?"

Issei dumbly nodded. "I understand nothing!" he spoke out proudly.

"Let us take a different approach. What do you want to be?"

Souna took a deep breath because she just spoke what came to her mind without thinking about it. If she worded it like that, there was only one thing that the perverted boy in front of her would say.

"I want to be a Harem King!"

"I expected as much," she muttered quietly. "That's impossible."

Issei winced. He rarely minded the opinion of other people when it came about his dream, but somehow coming from the strict Student Council President herself, that was kind of painful.

"Achieving the impossible is within my range of interest. I'll become the Harem King someday! I know it!"

"That day will not come. Because with your attitude now, no girls would ever lay their eyes on you."

That sent Issei's head into the desk.

"Ugh, when it's coming from you, somehow it hurts my heart." Issei then processed the word that Souna had just said to him. "Wait, you mean if I change my attitude, I will have bigger chance to be a Harem King?!"

Souna blinked in confusion.

"That is not what I imply-"

"Alright! From now on, I will try to be the better Hyoudou Issei! Someday, girls will come to me!"

"As I said that is not what I imply-"

Issei left the Student Council Room in a rush, all the while shouting about how he would change.

"That is not what I imply from my words. That boy honestly has one track mind."

Not even a minute later, Issei was back sitting on the opposite of Souna.

"How can I be a better Hyoudou Issei?"

Souna looked at him with eyes that spoke 'are you fucking kidding me?!' but Issei was sure she would exclude the profanity and be a little more formal in her speech.

"And why are you asking me this, Hyoudou-san?"

"Well, you're popular. I'm sure you know how to be liked by people. Can you give me hints?" the perverted boy grinned without care while scratching his cheek. What he said was true. Souna was in fact, the third most popular girl in Kuoh Academy. The two more popular girls were Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno.

"I have one question for you, Hyoudou-san. Do you seriously want to change yourself?"

Issei looked at her in confusion. "Of course. To be liked by girls, you said that I need to be a better Hyoudou Issei, right?"

"That is not what I was saying at all. I have been trying to tell you that. I said that with your attitude now, no girls would lay their eyes on you."

"Yes. That means that once I become a better Hyoudou Issei, girls would look at me, right?"

"No."

"What?!" Issei was shocked. If that didn't do it, then what would?!

"Being a better Hyoudou Issei is not enough. You need to transcend your limitation and become the Perfect Hyoudou Issei for girls to like you."

For some reason, Issei heard a thunder roared outside even though it was a sunny day.

"Per...perfect Hyoudou Issei?! Is there even such a thing?!"

"I don't know. I am not you. Do you feel like there is such a thing?" Souna challenged him. Was there a perfect Hyoudou Issei inside him all along? What if there was? How would the current Hyoudou Issei awaken that perfection? What if there was not? How would he have a harem?

That question actually made Issei thought for more than three minutes to answer her. In the end, Issei arrived at his conclusion.

"I don't know!"

Souna sighed. That was actually a rather motivating speech, but it completely went over the boy's head.

"And what will you do now that you don't know?" Souna asked him another question to trigger a conclusion.

"I will... ask you? You're more popular than me after all, Kaichou."

Souna felt that she sighed too much for one day. "Alright, that is not the conclusion I want you to make. Asking is the right solution, but the reason why you were asking me is wrong."

"What? You even evaluate my answer. What is this? A job interview?"

"Don't be cheeky with me, Hyoudou-san. If you notice, my popularity rose because people have their own images of me. So you saying the reason is that I am popular is wrong. You ask for my help because I am more knowledgeable than you. Is that wrong?" Souna looked at Issei.

Issei shook his head. "That's... actually fairly accurate, Ma'am!"

"Good. Knowing when you're wrong and admitting it is how a Perfect Hyoudou Issei should be."

"Ooh!" Issei was excited. "Any other tips?!"

"This is the most important one. Women like their men smart. If I recall correctly, you were in the bottom-tier of the school, weren't you?" Seeing her conversation partner nodded, she continued. "Then my challenge is this. You need to be in the high-tier of the school for the midterm exam next week. Otherwise, I would not help you to achieve Perfect Hyoudou Issei again."

...

"It's impossible!" Issei declared with tears in his eyes. "For this Hyoudou Issei to get a score in the upper-tier, I don't think even a week worth of studying is enough!"

Souna didn't reply. She just looked at the teary Issei.

"Can you lower the requirement, Shitori-kaichou?"

"It is possible for you to achieve the best score in your year."

"That's not a good joke, Shitori-kaichou, that just makes me even more miserable," Issei quickly replied.

"It is not a joke. From now on, every day after school, I'll tutor you. Let's see the result later whether I am joking or not."

"..." Issei just gaped at her.

"The tutoring session starts now. Open your notebook. We'll cover mathematics for today."

Issei still didn't move.

"What's wrong, Hyoudou-san? Move!"

Hurriedly Issei opened his notebook and paid full attention to Souna who wrote some mathematical formula on the small blackboard.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Because we need more IsseixSona pairing! Right so this is just something out of my muse. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shitori-kaichou, I didn't understand this part," Issei revealed to her study partner who sat on the opposite of him. Both of them had books opened on the small desks which were put together into a big one. They were inside an unused classroom late afternoon. School had already ended, so there was nobody else inside the classroom except for the two people occupying it.

Said study partner, who was the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, took a look at the notes she was presented by the perverted boy in front of her. "Ah, remember my notes from yesterday? Open that, read it, and you'd understand. That part isn't hard by any sense, it's just tricky. My notes had all the tricks written down."

If other people stumbled upon the two, they would probably rub their eyes in confusion because what business did the member of the infamous Perverted Trio had with the uptight Student Council President of Kuoh? They lived in two entirely different worlds, showered with different kinds of popularity, and had different circles of friends. But despite that fact, there was no mistake that the two were together inside an unused classroom after school, reviewing the materials taught by their teachers to prepare themselves for the upcoming midterm exam.

Well, Issei was the one who needed help the most. Souna was there as Issei's tutor. Somehow, they landed in this situation from a simple conversation. Not that Souna minded, though. She needed breaks from her usual daily routine of managing the school and her life as a Devil from Sitri clan. Hyoudou was an opportunity. Her greatest wish was to become a teacher, and she could start being a good teacher by teaching Hyoudou the materials necessary to make him top the second year midterm exam.

Yes. That declaration to take Hyoudou into the top of second years. To be honest with herself, she was just saying that because honestly, that boy asked what a perfect man would do, and a perfect man would, of course, being so smart they graced the top of the midterm exam. She did not know if Hyoudou had the capability to become one. However, she always liked challenges, and this one was no exception.

Raise the perverted Hyoudou into a perfect man.

She was taken out of her thought by Hyoudou who waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Kaichou? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Hyoudou-san. Is there something you need?"

"Right, I've read the notes you referred, and I can understand what you meant by I would understand the problem. But, somehow I can't see the application of that notes into this problem... it's probably easy for you, huh? Kaichou."

"It's not as easy as I thought I would when I first faced the problem, I admit. However, I can see where you would be confused. Yes. I can't believe I missed the part where you need to apply..." Souna reopened Issei's notes, and pointed at a formula, "this formula first. After that, you can continue easily if you have understood the problem."

"I see..." Issei started to write what was shown by Souna and applied the formula to the problem. One minute later, Issei's face broke into a big grin. "You're right, Shitori-kaichou! It's not that hard!"

He then went back into the book to solve the next problem. Despite being in the bottom ranks, Hyoudou was surprisingly diligent, for these past three days they have been studying together. It kind of made her wonder why Hyoudou even on the bottom ranks. Yesterday, she used her position and resource as the Student Council president to discreetly look up Hyoudou's grade on the last pop quiz, and she was disappointed to see it was around fifty. However, when she presented Hyoudou with last year's midterm later that day, Hyoudou surprisingly was able to reach around eighty when she graded his works.

Her hypothesis, was Hyoudou simply had no motivation, and now that she provided motivation to him, Hyoudou was able to unleash his full potential. Somehow it made her feel proud of him. She shook her head lightly. No need to have a big head this early. The real midterm exam was still in five days, and they still have so many materials to cover from several subjects.

"Alright! This one's a piece of cake!" Souna took a peek at what Issei was doing. True enough, the boy easily solved the problem. Souna unintentionally let out a small smile that went unnoticed by the perverted boy in front of her.

She then went back to reviewing her own materials. Being Issei's mentor was not an excuse for her to slack off on studying her own subjects. She was brushing her knowledge of World History, one of her most favorite subjects. Let's see... the chapter she read about the rise and fall of Holy Roman Empire. She was reading about its famous kings and what made them famous when Issei called her.

"Shitori-kaichou, I've finished this problem set."

She uncharacteristically blinked. That was quite fast. "Are you sure about your answer?"

"Why are you asking me that? Are you computer programs asking for confirmation every time someone wants to delete things?"

That was also another thing she found about Hyoudou. He surprisingly was a little sarcastic, but his sarcasm never hit her because frankly, Hyoudou chose something ridiculous almost every time he let out his sarcasm. So she set it aside. Besides, having a wit was preferable than just blindly saying okay to everything.

She ignored his remarks and her eyes swept the problem set Hyoudou had just answered. "Hyoudou-san," she called after she read all of the answers. "Is there no other problems other than the one you called me?"

Issei shook his head. "It's not easy, but I can manage all of them except the one I asked you."

"I see," Souna placed the book containing the written answer, and took her pen. She felt Issei gazed seriously at the book, wondering what would be his final grade.

Souna wrote ninety-three. Issei shouted in joy.

"Yes! I burst through the ninety barriers!"

He then realized what he had just done. With a red face, he went back to his seat.

"It's okay, Hyoudou-san. I saw all the efforts you did for the past three days. Today is the culmination of all the efforts you did. You deserve to be jumping in joy. No need to be embarrassed."

Issei scratched his head, "It's not that, actually. I remember you don't want to be disturbed so you chose an empty classroom after school. If I jumped in joy and shouting to the world like that, it's bound to attract some people, right?"

Souna let out a smile. He was surprisingly perceptive at a times, and just now was another example. She needed to bring this side of Issei out more.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san." Although, she muttered inside her mind. As a precaution, she erected a barrier around the classroom to make other people avoid this place until she took the barrier off. If the others took notice of the barrier, the crest of Sitri displayed all over the barrier would mark it as hers, thus dissuading others to take it off forcefully.

"Right. So what should I do next?"

To be honest, she hadn't expected Hyoudou to get around ninety on his first try. The problem set she gave him contained all the materials covered for the midterm exam based on curriculum and the past years' midterm exam.

"You need to correct the wrong ones, after that, please start Modern Literature."

Issei nodded and started correcting the error he made. After that, he opened the Modern Literature notes she had compiled for him and started reading it. That was right. After she promised to tutor Issei, Souna immediately reviewed her notes from last year and made a new compilation for him, on all subjects. She would be damned if she failed the challenge she set for herself.

She continued reading about the Holy Roman Empire when the sun was setting, leaving the two of them in a dimly lit classroom.

"Should we end this now for today?" Souna asked as she closed her book.

"I think so. Let's continue this tomorrow, Shitori-kaichou. I'm looking forward to more of your guidance."

They both cleared the desks and put it on their original position. After that, Hyoudou immediately left the classroom, while she waited for him to be out of sight. When she was sure Hyoudou was not near the classroom, she dismantled the barrier she set.

"Good grief, Sona. What are you doing erecting a barrier inside the school like that. If it's not for the Sitri insignia, I would be alarmed."

From behind her, appeared her best friend since childhood, Rias Gremory, the heiress of Gremory clan. As an heiress of the Sitri clan herself, and also as a sister to the current Maou, both she and Rias felt a camaraderie. However, their prideful nature as an aristocrat in the Underworld also made them fierce rivals.

"It's not something you need to know, Rias. The barrier is just to make normal people avoid the classroom."

"That just makes me more curious, Sona."

"Then save that curiosity because it is true."

She ignored her red-haired childhood friend and went to the Student Council room to take her belongings. Despite everything, she actually looked forward to seeing Hyoudou's growth tomorrow. What a welcomed surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: So I continued this thing. Do people like it? If you hadn't notice, I ship Sona and Issei. Hard. Simply because I have a taste for problem children-authority figure couple. And before Rias, Issei is a problem children.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of silence was comfortable in Issei's ears. Currently, inside the classroom after school, he was working on a set of problems for English subject. Issei took a small break as he was focusing on the problem a bit much.

"Is something the matter?" Souna asked him as she looked up from her book. She was reading a book, a novel if he had to guess from the cover. Of course, she was reading the original English release of the novel rather than the translated Japanese one. She sure was diligent, even when she entertained herself, she never stopped studying.

"Nothing, Kaichou. It's just my eyes are a bit dry. Looking at the questions would do that to you."

Souna nodded. But instead of continued reading her novel, she searched for something inside her school bag. Issei was too curious to continued solving the problem set. She was really dignified. Usually, people would just rummage the content of their bags, but she looked up her bag systematically.

"Here," Souna placed the thing that she took out from her bag on the table.

It was a small bottle of eye drops.

"Eh? You don't need to bother yourself, Kaichou. I can just blink for several times and it won't be dry anymore."

"I insist, Hyoudou-san," Souna shook her head and forced Issei's hand to take the eye drops.

Soft... Issei thought to himself when his hands were gripped by Souna's warm hands.

"Thank you, Kaichou."

Issei opened the eye drops and used it on both of his eyes.

After he closed his eyes for several seconds, his eyes went back to normal. No more dryness. Huzzah for eye drops!

Issei then went back to solve the problem given by Souna. Let's see... number ten, the answer was D. He was sure. Probably. Maybe? English was hard. Even with Souna's notes and problem sets, this was one of the hardest to learn between all other subjects.

Issei stole a look at his tutor. She was looking at the eye drops on the table. Her eyes flickering between the pages of her novel and the eye drops. Issei ignored her and continued his task.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Souna took off her glasses closed her eyes. Issei could hear her sigh.

Souna, how could he concentrate when you do that?

"What's the matter, Shitori-kaichou? It's not like you to sigh like that."

Souna just looked at him with a flat stare. "You need to be more sensitive to your surroundings, Hyoudou-san."

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

Souna clicked her tongue as he finished asking the question aloud.

"Hyoudou-san. May I have your assistance in applying the eye drops?"

At this, Issei stopped thinking. "Really, Kaichou. You say I am insensitive, but you yourself need to be more clear in saying something. How would I know if you don't say it outright?"

"A perfect Hyoudou Issei would."

Issei winced at hearing that. It meant that his way of being the perfect Hyoudou Issei was still long.

"Fine. I saw you eyeing the eye drops. But I never thought about you needing help. I mean, in my eyes you are the infallible Shitori Souna, the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. How would I know you have something you need help with when your usual demeanor tells me that you can handle everything?"

Souna looked irritated at him. "We can banter later, Hyoudou-san. Help me with this first. Please."

"Yes, yes." Issei took the eye drops and approached Souna who sat in front of him.

And then what he was about to do dawned on Issei. He... was about to help Souna used the eye drops. Now, it didn't sound so bad on paper. Yup, just helping the beautiful senpai using her eye drops. Nothing so bad.

But as he approached said beautiful senpai, Issei found his legs trembling.

"Is there something wrong, Hyoudou-san?"

"N-Nothing." No way he could tell her what was on his mind.

"Alright then. Continue," Souna relaxed her posture and turned her head upwards.

Issei gulped. For the first time in his life, he was about to approach a beautiful girl's face, with her consent no less! So he had to treat this carefully. No weird movement. No accident. Perfectly. Yes, he had to do this perfectly, just like the state of perfection that he was looking for.

Issei took a deep breath.

He opened the eye drops and brought his hand above Souna's head. Despite his presence, Souna still opened her eyes. However, when he pinched the eye drops until a drop fell, Souna quickly closed her eyes.

"I am very sorry, Hyoudou-san. I have a slight aversion with eye drops. Or anything that is coming towards my eyes. I reflexively closed them every time something came.

"Un, that's fine..." If that was the case, then no wonder Souna needed help for using eye drops.

"You have my permission to touch my face," said Souna. "I sensed your hesitation."

Issei breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kaichou."

With trembling hands, Issei touched Souna's face.

"Calm down, Hyoudou-san," Souna smiled at Issei's nervousness.

"I'm sorry, Kaichou! But you are a beautiful girl and I couldn't help but get nervous!"

"Relax, Hyoudou-san."

Issei tried to clear his mind. No, he was not thinking about anything untoward. Rather, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Souna's face was, how smooth her skin was, how mesmerizing her violet eyes were, how peaceful her smile was, how lustrous her black hair was. That was what he had to clear his mind from and it was really hard.

Issei loosened the area around Souna's right eyes. "No need to be afraid, Kaichou. This is just a drop of water. It's nothing dangerous. Yes, good."

Issei pinched the eye drops and let the single drop fell to her opened eyes. Reflexively, Souna tried to close her eyes but found herself unable because of Issei's effort to loosen her eyes. The eye drops fell into the violet eyes of Souna.

"Good. Now, one more please, Shitori-kaichou."

"Right."

Issei repeated the motion to Souna's left eyes. After he successfully helped Souna used the eye drops, he went back to his seat and lose all the strength he had on his legs and his breath became erratic.

"Was that intense, Hyoudou-san?"

"Very much so, Kaichou," Issei replied unconsciously. He then realized what he just said and blushed red. "I-I'm sorry, Kaichou! But it is the truth!"

Souna just smiled at his reaction.

Issei frowned at her. "You're just teasing me, aren't you?"

"Correct, Hyoudou-san."

Issei let out a sigh after hearing Souna's confirmation. As he was about to go back to his problem set, he was called out by Souna.

"Hyoudou-san."

"Yes, Shitori-kaichou?"

"What did you say about me again?"

Issei blinked. "I said something about you?"

This time it was Souna's turn to sigh. "Yes."

"Oh! Yeah... to me you are..." Issei turned his face aside so that Souna couldn't see his tomato face. "The infallible Shitori Souna, the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy."

Issei heard a suppressed laugh coming from Souna.

"Gah! Why did I say that so loudly?!"

It sounded like Souna couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she freely let out a soothing laugh.

Issei's eyes were captivated by the relaxed face of Souna who was laughing. She was truly beautiful. Whoever said that Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno were more beautiful than her was very much an idiot.

The two had a sexy and mature aura that hypnotized everyone, yes. But the real beauty was the girl in front of him. She did not ooze an aura of a temptress, but you would find yourself following the curve of her face. She did not have the body of a goddess, but you would find yourself looking at every bit of her. She did not have a sultry voice, but you would find yourself moving at her will.

Yes.

To him, she was a perfect Shitori Souna.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san," Souna smiled at Issei.

Danger! Danger! Hyoudou has stopped responding! Rebooting!

"Hyoudou-san?"

"Ah! Sorry, Kaichou. What were you saying?"

"Right. Thank you for your opinion, Hyoudou-san. I did not mean to belittle you. Rather, my opinion differs from you. To me, I am not infallible, even if I try to present myself as such. You've seen it with your own eyes just now, I still need your help in doing something. I am not as perfect as you think I am. However. Admitting your weakness is a sign that you understand yourself, and in time you will find yourself maturing, slowly that weakness will cease to exist. That is what it means to be a perfection. You do not become perfect in one night, but through a very long process that once the reward comes, you will be very satisfied by your own effort. After all, hard work will never betray you."

Issei was gaping as Souna explained the reasoning behind her laugh.

"That is why, Issei-san, take your times to be the perfect Hyoudou Issei. The path will be long and arduous. And I am very sure other people will lead you astray from the path. Not from their direct action, but from their indirect action. If such a thing occurs, I want you to have faith in yourself," Souna took Issei's hand and guided it to his chest. "I am very sure that your faith will lead you back to the singular path. If you still can't, just remember that in this vast world, there is already a person who believes in you."

Slowly, Souna moved Issei's hand and placed it on her metaphorical heart.

"If you can do that, I can guarantee that you will become the perfect Hyoudou Issei."

Issei looked down, trying to hide the tears that had already gathered on the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you... thank you very much for believing this Hyoudou Issei, Souna-kaichou!"

"It is my duty as the Student Council President to help her student, Issei-san. However, the one who puts the effort is you yourself. So be proud of yourself."

Issei shook his head. "I will not be proud today, Kaichou. Once the culmination of all my efforts these past five days come, only then I will be proud of myself, and you."

"That's the correct attitude to have, Issei-san. Now, how far have you done in the problem set?"

"U-Um, I'm still stuck in the middle part."

"What makes you stuck? Please tell me. I will guide you through this."

Souna moved her seat to Issei's side.

Yes. These days. Long after the midterm exam, Issei was sure that he would still treasure these days.

Because he was with Souna.

* * *

 **A/N: In excitement of the soon Bokuben anime announcement and the late Gotoubun announcement, I made this. Moar IsseixSona! More intimate moments! More revelation about each other! Until they finally fall in love with each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

Today the result of the midterm exam was to be posted. Issei was quite nervous. He was confident that he did better than before. After all, because the grueling hours he spent with Souna pouring all over the books and notes to his brain, he understood all the materials for the first time since he entered high school.

But even though he was confident, would he be able to pierce through the others ranking and landed on the upper rank? Together with his friend, Motohama, and Matsuda, they looked at the displayed rank on the wall.

"Aww, I'm in the last fifty again," Matsuda spoke out with a disappointed tone. "Now I can't ask my mother to buy me Vita."

"At least I'm improving," Motohama let out a smug smile. "How about you, Issei... Issei?"

He didn't reply. He didn't pay attention to anything else besides the ranking on the wall. His two eyes were focused solely on his name, rank, and total score.

"Hey, Issei!"

His attention was taken when Matsuda shook his body. "Huh? What?"

"What were you looking at in the top twenty list?"

Dazedly, Issei replied, "My name."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Issei."

"I'm serious... look at the eleventh entry. I can't believe myself either."

Both Motohama and Matsuda instantly turned their eyes onto the eleventh rank. There, Issei's name was written together with his total score. 479 out of 500.

"Wooooohhhh!"

"You bastaaaaarddd!"

With a grin on their face, Matsuda and Motohama began pounding Issei playfully.

"You sneaky bastard, hiding all that brain behind us, huh?!"

"I don't even know I will be ranked at eleventh! Sheesh. I just put all my effort, that's all," Issei replied with a red face. Probably because of the lack of breath from Motohama and Matsuda's pounding.

"Still, this calls for a celebration! Let's go to the arcade after school!"

Motohama instantly seconded Matsuda's suggestion. But Issei shook his head, "I'm sorry guys. I have something to do after school."

Motohama frowned. "Sheesh, Issei. Take it easy, man. You did good, now it's time for you to rest."

"I'm sorry, guys. I really can't," Issei said with an apologetic face. He did truly want to have fun with the two. But something else was on his priority.

Matsuda sighed in resignation. "It can't be helped, then. Let's go have fun together after school, Motohama. Just the two of us. Issei here clearly has something important," Matsuda took Motohama's shoulder and they left Issei.

Issei once again looked at the name displayed. He still couldn't believe what he saw. After three minutes of just looking at his score, Issei moved to look at the upperclassmen's scores. As he thought, the name of Shitori Souna was displayed in the topmost place. She was as always, placed first in the entire third years with the scores that reached 500 out of 500. Perfect score.

"I really need to catch up," Issei muttered to himself softly, before he frowned. "Why does seeing her score fire me up like this?"

Seconds later, he had the answer. It was because of all the efforts he let out during the one week study he had with her. He truly saw how great she was, and was in awe of her. And having a taste of almost being in the top ten...

'I want to reach the place that she stood.'

That was what his heart desired. And in order to do that, he had to beat the top. After the midterm exam, there was still the end of term exam. That was his opportunity to grab the first place off of the current one.

The bell rang, Issei went back to his classroom. This time, he tried to pay attention to what the teacher said, as was instructed by Souna.

* * *

Souna was taking a small break after she finished the paperwork for the Student Council. Despite being used to them, she still abhorred paperwork. It was the embodiment of inefficiency and she hoped someday the school would abolish them. And if she ever realized her dream of building school, she vowed she would find another way to let the bureaucracy works other than using paperwork.

The other members of the Student Council had already left the school because their share of works had been finished. She knew where her subordinate stood and did not burden them with something she knew they couldn't handle. That was why most of the paperwork was done by her.

Now that she had free time to think, she hadn't checked the result of the midterm exam. She already knew she would be first, either alone or joined with others who had perfect scores. The knowledge wasn't born from arrogance. Rather, it was because she memorized all the questions and checked her answer after the exam was over. The result was perfect. 500 out of 500 as her score.

No, what she was curious was the result of the second years, particularly, one Hyoudou Issei's. How would he do? Previous results showed that he was average, around 350 out of 500. But this time she had tutored him through the week, and she believed that her efforts weren't fruitless. The question was, how much did he improve?

After she placed all the paperwork in its appropriate place, she exited the Student Council room and did not forget to lock it. As a precaution, every member of the Student Council held a copy of the room's key so whoever left the room last could lock it.

She walked silently to the place where the score was posted on the wall. There were almost no other students roaming around the school this late, so she didn't get the usual look of admiration from other students. If she were Rias then she would probably bask in their admiration. But she wasn't Rias, she was herself. And while she didn't hate the attention, she didn't like it that much either.

She arrived in front of the scores without any distraction. The first thing she sought was her name, and as she predicted, she was first. This time, however, she was unmatched by others, even her greatest rival Rias. Rias was placed second below her. While this was just a small matter, being ahead of Rias was actually good for her because she had another material to tease her with.

After that, she looked at the second year's section. There was one name that she wanted to find. She began skimming the kanji for the name from the middle of the section. The second year of Kuoh Academy had three hundred people, which consisted of two hundred and fifty girls and fifty boys. Curiously, the name she sought didn't turn up from 100th to 150th place, the place where the owner's usual score ended up. Her heart began to pound faster. Would she find the name if she looked up, or if she looked down?

Then she remembered that he had placed his faith in her for the last one week. It wouldn't be a good show if she didn't reply by putting her faith in him. She began to look from 100th place to 50th place. A quick scan showed her that the name wasn't there. She smiled quite widely because then that meant her effort to tutor him and her hunch about him was right. He could enter top fifty, with the right incentive. She was very proud of him, and rightfully so.

She blinked when she didn't find his name between 25th place to 50th place. Was he... was he exceeding her expectation? She quickly looked his name upwards and there! The name she sought was displayed just short of the top ten.

11th. Hyoudou Issei. 479 out of 500.

She gasped softly. He truly exceeded her expectation. She had faith that he could be better, but all her speeches about him needing to be perfect were made up to encourage him. Clearly, it worked. He was placed the eleventh out of three hundred students.

Now that she knew he was serious, she could move to the next step. All her speeches about needing to be perfect were made up, she admitted. But her saying yes about helping him to be perfect wasn't. The first step of making the perfect Hyoudou Issei was his grade. He needed to be the among best. He had achieved that. She had achieved that.

She left the scores and went to the usual place, the unused classroom that she had placed barriers to prevent other people except her and Issei to have tendencies to avoid the place starting from after school. It was how there were no rumors about her and the infamous pervert even though they spent so much time together.

There would be no rumors if there were no materials to fuel it. Simple, as she liked.

When she arrived, she expected him to wait for her with a big goofy grin on his face that she came to adore. But instead, what greeted her was the serious face of Hyoudou Issei who was writing something on his notebook.

"Good evening, Hyoudou-san." That broke him from his concentration. His head turned towards her.

"Good evening, Kaichou."

"Congratulations on placing eleventh on the midterm exam. I am sure you are very proud of your achievement."

"I am happy, yes. I am also proud of myself and thankful for your help. But am I satisfied?" He shook his head. "No. Before, I was satisfied being placed on average. But now that I have almost tasted victory," Issei looked at her with a fire in his eyes. "I am aiming for it next."

She couldn't help but smile. "That is it, Hyoudou-san. That is how you can become perfect. There is no amount of things that can make you satisfied. Eleventh? Congratulations, but you need to aim for first place next time. Nonetheless, to be perfect is to achieve perfection from every angle. You are trying to perfect your education. Let me also help you to perfect your other aspects."

Issei bowed to her. "By all means, Shitori-kaichou."

"No need to bow, you are not my subordinate in the Student Council. Raise your head. Instead of bowing," Souna offered her hand. "Now that I have seen you put all your hearts in doing something to be perfect, I will also put all my hearts to help you. For that is what I promise you a week ago, and I will never break my promise."

Issei reluctantly took her offered hand and shook it.

It was not the start of their bond. They had interacted long before that handshake, and all of their interaction accumulated into a bond. It also was not the start of their promise, as the promise was stated a week ago inside the Student Council room. But that handshake was the start of something. Whatever that was, Souna was sure of it, even if she didn't recognize it.

* * *

 **A/N: Congrats to Issei!**


	5. Chapter 5

A month has passed since the mid-term exam result was posted. True to her words, Souna helped Issei to better himself in all aspects. From how to dress, his general mannerism, posture, how to face people, and many more. As her unofficial disciple, Issei quietly soaked the knowledge given by his teacher.

She hadn't seen a drastic result like the way Issei just forced his way onto the 11th place in the midterm exam from just studying for a week. What she had seen was a gradual change that began from the little things. Nonetheless, she was pleased that her effort was bearing fruit.

The opinion of the general student bodies was varied. His two close friends felt betrayed that Issei stopped doing his pervy thing with them. They only made amend when Issei cleverly told them that he was getting tips on how to get a girlfriend and would share it with them later if he succeeded. Other students felt a little disturbed if what she heard from her subordinates chatting at their work time was correct (she subsequently scolded them about the ethical use of work time).

Soon, she had said to him. He would probably be approached by a girl and be confessed.

Her prediction came true in a way that surprised her.

She was on her way back to the Student Council room that day. She and Tsubaki had just finished their lunch in the cafeteria when she saw a huge crowd in front of her blocking the hallway from being usable by other people. Immediately, she forced her way to the middle of the crowd to strike whatever the incident at the heart and disperse the rowdy crowd.

"Ah, it's Kaichou!" one of the students in the crowd pointed out and then they all began to shout even louder.

"Excuse me," she said to the people as she went through the crowd. "What is happening?"

"Eh, Kaichou haven't heard?" Another student answered her question with another question. "It's Hyoudou Issei!"

She stopped.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Do you know that he is changing into a decent man?" the student asked her. Know? She was the one who was changing him. But she didn't say anything and just nodded her head. "Today, Kanamori Asuka from class 2-3 is confessing to him! Yes! That Kanamori Asuka!"

That surprised her. Kanamori Asuka from class 2-3 was a notorious gyaru. Just how many times had she called her to the Student Council room for violation of school uniform? She didn't remember it. It was as much as the bread she had eaten in her life. She also had her cliques and all of them was as bad as her.

So why was she here confessing to Issei? Was there some kind of ulterior motives?

Moving closer to the center, she saw Hyoudou Issei standing in front of Kanamori Asuka. Issei was stiff, she guessed he had never been the direct attention of many pairs of eyes. Kanamori Asuka was as bad as usual. Her skirt was very short even for Kuoh Academy's standard, probably folded on the waist. Her dyed blonde hair was sticking out of the norm. And then there was her shirt which top was unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage for everyone to see.

"Hyoudou Issei," her sultry voice reverberated through the hallways. Everyone was silent, waiting for her continuation. "Go out with me."

Then there was chaos all around them.

She even had to close her ears to reduce the strain to her ears from the deafening roar that the bystanders let out.

"She said it!"

"The madwoman!"

"She's making a mistake, just because Hyoudou turned over the new leaf doesn't mean he won't regress into his old self."

"Who cares about that!"

All other sorts of things were thrown out one after another. Souna had the misfortune to be in the center of the storm and heard it all. She frowned a little when someone pointed out that Issei would regress back to his old self. Issei wouldn't do that, she was very sure of it.

After all, she was the one who taught Issei everything about being a perfect man.

If anything, Asuka would very much not regret her decision, however sudden this was. Because she made sure Issei would treat her the best.

"Um," Issei's unsure voice made the bystanders went silent. This was it, everyone thought. Souna also looked and waited for Issei's reply when her eyes caught Issei's desperate gaze.

She couldn't help but smile. Even when in a situation like this, it felt good that she was being relied on by him. However, this time she couldn't tell what to do. Or rather, she wouldn't tell Issei what kind of answer was the best.

She had taught him many things in this past one month. All the knowledge she imparted him was important on the way to become the perfect Hyoudou Issei. One of them was how to accept or reject a confession. She taught him what to say and do when he was confessed and want to accept it. She also taught him the opposite, when he did not want to accept the confession.

That was why she wouldn't tell him anything in this current situation. The choice of accepting or rejecting the confession should be up to Issei himself. Did he want to accept it? Did he not want to?

So instead of nodding or shaking her head, she closed her eyes and gave Issei a smile. She would support whatever decision Issei made. A good teacher was a supportive teacher.

"Asuka-san," Issei said staring right back at her eyes. He had made his decision, it seemed. "I would like to."

Cheers erupted from everyone after Issei accepted Asuka's confession. Souna smiled. Her prediction was coming true even though she was a little surprised by the suddenness. Souna decided to left the crowd and continued her way to the Student Council room.

One question remained in her mind as she walked.

Did Issei still need her teaching?

* * *

After school, Souna took her doubtful steps towards the unused classroom where she usually met and taught Issei. She was doubtful that she would find Issei there. For the past five weeks, Issei had always dutifully waiting for her every day. She had to take care of Student Council matters first most of the time, so she was always late. Issei had never gotten angry at her, though.

As she arrived in front of the door, she stood for several minutes. There were no sounds coming from the inside. It could mean Issei wasn't there. It also could mean Issei was not doing anything that makes a noise. Would she find Issei if she opened the door?

Say, there was one thing that confused her. Why would it matter if Issei was inside the classroom waiting for her or not?

She didn't know the answer and it infuriated her.

Nonetheless, even if her heart was racing as she put her hands on the doorknob, she had to open it to know if Issei was there or not. She wouldn't know unless she opened it.

With a slide, the door to the unused classroom was opened.

There, basked in the orange light of the evening sun, was the sleeping form of Hyoudou Issei. He looked so relaxed compared to the usual. Probably because usually he was pushed around to do his best by her.

She frowned a little with that realization. Maybe she was driving him too hard. Tomorrow, she would loosen up the training to let Issei relax.

She took a seat in front of his sleeping form. With this kind of ambiance, the scenery looked very pleasing, including the sleeping Issei. Unconsciously, she let out a smile.

She couldn't ask for a better student. In a way, Issei gave her something important that was the experience of teaching someone from complete novice to minimum adequate. She aspired to open a school, so she obviously was going to teach others. She would treasure the experience of teaching Issei.

Her mind came back to the doubt.

Why couldn't she let it out from her mind? It was vexing. What was wrong with her? So what if Issei wouldn't need her again after this now that he had a girlfriend? So what if Issei wouldn't come to this unused classroom again every day like usual?

And yet.

And yet.

She wasn't satisfied. There were many more things she wanted to teach Issei. He was adequate, but the way to perfection was still long.

She turned her attention to the peaceful expression on Issei's face.

All these times, even though she was pushing him, he had never wavered. He always waited for her day by day, looking forward to her teaching with a smile on his face.

But.

But that Kanamori Asuka would take that away from her.

Ah, so that was it.

She realized what was making her infuriated.

She had taught Issei to be the perfect man. To be the perfect Hyoudou Issei. However, the one who got him was not a matching perfect girl at all. The one who got him was instead, the Kanamori Asuka which was the opposite of perfect.

It was like a slap to her face.

To her, the one who should have gotten Issei must be a perfect girl themselves. And besides, she wasn't sure that Kanamori Asuka was seriously in love with him. It was probably just a fancy or whatever since Issei was recently in the radar of everyone. If Issei hadn't tried to be perfect, she was very sure that Kanamori Asuka would never take notes of him.

To conclude, she was vexed because Kanamori Asuka was not someone she had in mind when she pictured Issei with a girl beside him.

Wait, wasn't there a term to classify a feeling like this?

"Ah, Kaichou! Sorry, you had to see me in that state!"

Issei's voice broke her from her musing. She looked back at Issei to see himself fixing the uniform calmly. Ah, a fruit of her teaching. How to let yourself be presentable to other people.

"It was nothing, Hyoudou-san. Congratulations, by the way. This afternoon it was seen by almost all the students here."

"Ehehe, thank you, Kaichou."

"So what brings you here?" Souna looked at him.

"Do you have any tips for a date? Kanamo-Ah, I mean, Asuka-san wanted to go on a date tomorrow after school."

She smiled.

"Kaichou, why are you smiling?"

"It's funny, Hyoudou-san," she let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny! This is the first time I got asked for a date, you know! This is red level emergency, I tell you!"

"Fine," she answered between her small laugh. "I will tell you all I know about a date."

She saw Issei's mouth moved to say something, but closed it again. Another one of her teaching. Witty was fine, but not something that will make others annoyed by you.

"Good. The lesson of restraining your sass was worth not hearing you say something about me never dating."

"How did you know I was about to say that!"

She lifted her face upwards and looked at Issei as if he was beneath her. She then raised one of the corners of her lip. If her modern language dictionary was correct, this was called smug. She hadn't understood the term at first. Upon research, she understood that she usually let this kind of emotion out when she won something from her rivalry with Rias.

"Why is your face looking like it says 'get on my level' to me, Kaichou!"

Yes, she decided.

She would very much enjoy teaching him one last time.

* * *

 **tl;dr how to say 'jealous' without saying the word. Language is such a beautiful thing.**


End file.
